bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fushi Kuchiki
Fushi (lit, Japanese for Zombie Girl of the Kuchiki Clan, 不死) is the current head of the Shinigami Women's Association, acting as the president in the present date. Working vigilently, she serves in the Gotei 13 as the lieutenant of the First Division, under the headship of the Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki. As well, she is a proud member of the Kuchiki Clan, rising in her ranks as peculiar individual in the heiarchy of the ranks. Despite her outward appearance, Fushi has the attitude of a woman much younger then she looks or appears. Taking on a gothic guise in order to keep her self a rebel, distinguished from the rest of her peers. Appearance With the guise of a young blissful woman, the physique of a goddess in the making. Vulputous hips, perfectly rounded breasts; the shape of her bust nestled perfectly, connecting so neatly with her neck. Smooth skin, a healthy creamy color: unblemished by any form of scar tissue. A cradle of life, Fushi Kuchiki is untouched and a symbol of purity. Eyes filled with a carefree joy, hiding a balancing act of pessimism and deep thought. Resounding raven colored hair, banged infront over the left side of her face. Featuring a top-knot/bun, held together by Kuchiki Clan heirlooms, with four extended tightly woven braids reaching all the way down to the back of her thighs. Jewelry adorning her neck, usually gothic in nature: black silver with red jewels. Ocassionally wearing bronze with green, or silver with a deep blue: varying on her mood and outfit. Wearing a leather corset, with it being donned a rich fur mink collar going across her forearms and just over the top of her breasts. The corset featuring smooth lines going down all around her frame. Two minature belts hold the sleeves tight to each arm, at the uppermost part of her sleeve. The sleeves of the beautiful dress flowing elogently along her arms, ending with a more opened extension: long enough to keep her hands totally concealed when slack. With the end of the sleeves comes the wonderous emroidory, flowers dancing against one another along the seam. Below the corset is a full-open long skirt, cut open wide and proudly to reveal the sweet structure of her legs, the skirt only going down her sides and down the back. Albeit, Fushi does not simply reveal her frame to anyone, and conceals herself by finishing the rest of the skirt: replacing the fabric with a series of many belts wound around her. A gothic and punk look to keep herself distinct and different from the remainder of her Clan and Gotei 13 kindred. Stockings, thigh-high, go up her legs and body, black and featuring the same fanciful flowers that she has on her sleeves. Featuring black high heel stilleto's, Fushi Kuchiki makes sure to state her individualism to it's finest with her costumes and outfit designs. Personality Fushi Kuchiki is a person of what would appear to be bi-polar tendencies. Holding a chipper, innocent, and happy side that's patient, kind, and sweet as honey. While her other side shadows this; with pessimism, stoicness, aloofness, with hints of easily aggrivated, seductive, and with the tendency to sadism. Fushi is both sides of her own personal coin, not bound by what rules on society are implaced, or what the popular norms are. Siding with own self, Fushi is usually not prone to being selfless or focusing on others: albeit, Fushi has a statement in regards to her belief no matter her current emotion status: for the betterment of the Soul Society, putting aside her own desires and idealogy for a righteous goal. To ward off others, to keep her true self an eternal secret, or whether it's all simply a game to her: no one will ever know the rhyme or reason behind the seemingly multi/bi-polar personality state that Fushi seems to juggle constantly. In certain occassions, Fushi negates her seemingly dark clothing, her grim and gothic appearal and style to show that she has a heart of a child. Featuring kindness, doing the silliest of things for her own pleasure and for the enjoyment of others. Showing that any circumstance can be used to generate a good laugh or insue a chorus of smiles. Patient for others, others see Fushi as a contradiction to her own being. On the other side, Fushi takes her attitude and personality, shifting it to favor her outward appearance. Gothic, seductive, alluring: but with it's upside to the total shift in persona, comes the downsides. Sadistic, pessimistic, a habitual liar if required. While in this state, Fushi sees no problem with lying to others, or bringing them down with a verbal attack. Considering the world quite boring in her alternate ego, she considers the world much less then it actually is. A dreary world fabricated to look good, in hopes that others won't simply reject their way of thinking. To her comrades, Fushi shows both sides, staying in check and varying her attitude act between certain individuals: taking into question if she chooses a certain personality archetype to favor her own gain admist certain others. Standing side by side with them, providing either an upbeat and stawlart ally who will keep morale high. Or seeking to keep realistic and let others see the cold bleak truth. To her superior; Madoka Mizuki, the Kuchiki Clan member will show a larger amount of respect, ignoring her own pride in order to serve a larger purpose. An ulterior motive to her interactions with her Head, she chooses to remain submissive, providing an outlet of opinion when required. Enjoying the companionship of the Captain-Commander, Fushi has hidden an underlaying emotion from her Division leader; that of affection and attraction. Staying true to her cause as Lieutenant, Fushi keeps this part tucked away. For her foes, Fushi possesses an uncaring aloofness, possessing a sense of charm when they attempt to communicate with her. To converse with an opponent in battle would mean for her to flatter them, and Fushi only does this to strong enemies. To lesser foes, Fushi will remain a silent advesary, only speaking when directly contacted by allies or superiors. To innocent civilians and weaker Shinigami, the Kuchiki shows an unpresidented sense of guardianship, believeing that they should be taken care of in order to grow strong; a nurturing belief of survival. Other species, far and few between, obtain varied replies from the zombie girl. To the Quincy, in her manic state, Fushi would find a sense of disgust and playful anger towards; while on the gothic side she would say they are in the right for what they have done. To the Hollows and Vizards, Fushi shows a neutral sense of mutuality inbetween them. Sensing that all the Hollows, Arrancars, and Vizards are the foils to the Shinigami; and should be treated as a form of family, as one could not survive without the other. Therefore; a peaceful existance could be fun, but is not perferred to Fushi's sense of logic. Background Abilities Bipolar Spiritual Pools: Grandmistress of Chi Blocking: Expert of Dual Fans: Flash Step Utilizer: Expert of Twin Magics: Natural Healing Ability: Black Magic Energy: Average Defenses: Weak Physical Strength: Zanpakuto Hakaba: (lit, Japanese for Graveyard Dancer, 墓地) is the primary Zanpakuto utilized by Fushi Kuchiki, it is labeled as a unclassified weapon-type. Seen as a bladed fan, with pronged tips instead of indentions. Hakaba itself can be used to flow spiritual energy harmlessly around her being for it's passive trait: manipulating the fabric of spiritual molecules so that they may fit her desires. Hakaba has been dubbed the manipulation of the energy that is released when a spirit dies. Techniques *'Kigai': (Harm, 害) The simplest of Fushi's black mage abilities, she garners it to be the most effective as well. Using enhanced spiritual make up control, Fushi can enforce a sense of willpower over a victim's spiritual cells and molecules. Causing them to go hay-wire with in their own system, causing blood cells and white blood cells to converge on another, elicting iron to break apart in order to not be tainted by the cells they were once supporting. Filtering oxygen out of the blood cells as well, weakening their own internal forces without knowing such. It is a fantastic ability that brings all out suffering and pain to an enemy's entire being, and is hard to revert the changes. Even if stopped; the amount of damage done is neglible, and hard to repair: leaving a weakened and crippled foe. As well; the fragile state that a spirit would have after being exposed to the breaking apart and warring of their own cells would cause the body's make up to be extremely unstable. Allowing their bones to be shattered or splintered from a simple touch, even causing the natural glue like cells that keep the body connected to deteorirate as they wage battles on themselves: limbs becoming like rags, worn and useless, decapitatable with a simple cut, bleeding forever. *'Budou': (Voodoo, 魔術) A complex ability conjured from her mind, the Kuchiki Clan member only requires a sample of the enemie's essence: whether spiritual, or of physical DNA. In either case; once this prerequisite is finished, Fushi is now able to manifest a spiritual doll that resembles (sometimes in a more manic way) her victim. The ability is simple here after; any damage or action that is done to the doll, the person the voodoo child is represented of: so too shall it fall to the opponent. Any harm dealt will cause immense pain to what ever area she subjects to sadistic torment; even unto death. As well, the voodoo doll allows the zombie girl to manipulate an enemy as if they were a puppet, using them to 'dance' for her on the stage of battle. An extremely useful technique, and one that Fushi can easily execute. *'Genwari': (Bewitch, 悩殺) One of Fushi's favorite gothic techniques. Either by performing a series of hand symbols; archeic and runed. Or through the implamention of an exotic and phantasmal dance, the Kuchiki member will spread her spiritual energy around the area in all directions, causing the area to flow with it: reishi currents. Fushi will gain control over the environment, over reality. Augmenting everything her spiritual energy touches, warping the field to fit her desire, twisting attacks away from her: even manifesting Pluses or Menos for her own desires. An incredible technique in itself; the bi-polar Lieutenant can fashion reality to become her personal dream world, allowing her the advantage in battle. *'Souzen': (Confusion, 騒然) A technique to wrack an enemies sense of direction, it has little purpose outside of this. Twisting the nerve cells in a foe's body, the Kuchiki Zombie Girl can choose how the nerve cells in a foe's body begins to function. Causing their six senses to be twisted, working however she wants. It could be as simple as swapping a foe's sense of sight with their hearing, their touch with their sense of taste. Making the foe a paradox of puzzles: Fushi can also simply augment the senses she now has control over. Warping their sense of depth perception, causing the world to spin: enhanced vertigo. Cutting off their hearing, corrupting the noises and directions in which they hear things. With a carde of nasty tricks now under her control, Fushi works great for weakening a foe. *'Hisekira': (Sacrament, 秘跡) Sacrifice; something that all Shinigami should be capable of. It is also something Fushi knows all too well about. The ability allows her to sacrifice whatever Summon she can call upon; or to sacrifice a victim under her control (EX: Hollows/Pluses). When the sacrifice is made, the victim loses it's life, or is tossed back to it's domain if it is a summon. If it is someone under her Voodoo Doll control, then she simply sacrifices control for the same results. The sacrament will shatter apart, and slowly disintergrate into ash. Once done, Fushi gains whatever abilities her sacrifice possessed, as well, her body will undergo total healing; removing any injuries she had formed once entering the fight. If the victim was simply under the control of the Voodoo spell; then she does not heal naturally: but rather absorbs the total amount of life energy she needs to renew her own body. realistic2.jpg|''Dakugiri'' 300px-ME0001449620_2.jpg|''Majo-Kigo'' realistic1.jpg|''Shiban'' First_apostle_mii_scan.jpg|''Onibabba'' power823.jpg|''Muma-Kuchiki'' Summons Dakugiri: (Dark Wish, 黒) the inherit ability to summon creatures from the void: a place where beings go after Hell, after Heaven. A place of Old Gods. Calling upon this world, Fushi Kuchiki has committed a heresy through doing this, and has gained her many an enemy and prejudice. This particular creatures comes from such Void. Appearing as a gel-like blob, ichor green in color, forming a layer of protection over a small embryo-child in the center. This creatures gives off a residiual energy which keeps it's gel armor in tact and in continous effect. As well, Dakugiri has slight bone structure: forming a skeletal frame out of energy and bone: primarily shown by it's horns, shoulders, and large hands. A powerful spirit, Dakugiri caused immense suffering in it's past: being summoned by children with malicious intent. The gel like spirit would grant it's host any wish they desired: in return for nothing but their soul, although this part was kept secret. Upon granting it's host's wish, it would devour it's wish-giver, and grow more powerful in return. Dakugiri does the same for Fushi; but no longer is it able to fufill it's own desires. It's payment for it's wish: is to be called back from non-existance: the Void is something that no creature wishes to reunite with. *'Life Siphoning': Dakugiri has the innate ability to send out streams of electric energy, and once impacting a victim, it will begin to drain them of their spiritual energy and life force. The energy will riot throughout an enemie's body for a short period of time; draining a large portion (1/8) of the foe's reishi in the process. This effect also channels it into Dakugiri and Fushi; splitting it 50/50. Healing them of their injuries, replenishing energy, and causing Dakugiri to become stronger and stronger; growing slightly in size in the process. *'Wish Granting': The primary ability of Dakugiri: to grant malicious desires to come true. It is the same now, as it was far in ancient times. Dakugiri may grant it's host any wish they desire, as long as it brings about some form of spite, hate, grief, sorrow, guilt, or pain. A purely offensive purpose; Fushi knows just how well this ability can be used in return. A benefit to this technique, is that the more wishes that the Kuchiki asks for: the longer Dakugiri is able to stay on this plane, and in turn: help her fight. Majo-Kijo: (Wiccan, 魔女) appearing as a young girl, with weaving and wound pure white hair. Red eyes, fair skin. Covered in a fine victorion-gothic outfit, hooded-cloak, with flowing sleeves and tight fitting arm stocks. A corset tight to her frame, held together by little more then strings, freely bounding into a lovely frilled skirt. Stockings worn up to her thighs, daggers hidden along her deadly physique. Tight leather bootlets, with a pristine rose at the tip of the stilleto. Majo-Kijo is a spirit that in it's past was called upon by scorned women, either ruined, cheated on, or deeply hurt. The Wiccan Spirit would go to her contractors, telling them she would take part in the undoing of the one who so deeply scorned the angered. Majo-Kijo would glean her contractors a glimpse into the future: asking them how they wanted their victims to suffer and die. Then... the wicked Wiccan would fufill her purpose: and take part in the death of the adulterous and vile men. Majo-Kijo was the reasoning behind William Congreve coming up with the quote: "Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned..." for his plays, as well as William Shakespeare in his. To Fushi: she now gives her fore-sight, and deadly assassination techniques for her to imploy. *'Future Sight': To glean a sight into the future, and to make it happen... this ability attributes to the oracle Majo-Kijo. A terrible insight, it can be used so that Fushi can see into the future, and evade certain attacks. A stronger example of the Future Sight, would be to manipulate the flow of time and space: forcing a certain event and action to be in placed. Such as Fushi stating to Majo-Kijo: "Enforce my enemy to attack me from the right with a horizontal strike with his sword..." then, the foe would (whether they realize it or not) would be taking this timeline to it's coming true, allowing Fushi to control the flow of the battle. *'Poison Daggers and Claws': Majo-Kijo is a mistress assassin, working as an infiltrator and saboteur in her entire soul's existance has allowed her to become an instrument of total destruction for a foe's internal workings. The poison off her claws and daggers (throwing and non) are coated with a substance that when infected an enemies body will cause their body to undergo tremors, stuttering, and shaking. Preventing them from keeping a stable grip on weaponry, holds, and also from performing spells and releases. A panic factor conjoins with this: preventing an enemy from progressing in power as well as performing any technique properly allows Fushi to take them down much more easily. Shiban: (Banshee, 幽霊) * Onibabba: (Demon-Witch, 鬼) * Muma-Kuchiki: (Succubus of the Kuchiki, 夢魔) * Bankai Dual Zanpakuto Kaisan: (lit, Japanese for Silent Hill, 登坂) is the secondary Zanpakuto wielded by Fushi Kuchiki. Harboring itself as an unclassified weapon-type as well. Featuring the same physical body as it's sister weapon, Kaisan is embodied within the form of a razor sharp fan, and can manipulate the formation and constructs of spiritual energy, for disruption; or for calling upon summons. It is dubbed the manipulation of the life forces used when a spirit is ripped from the womb into the Seireitei. Techniques *'Chiyu': (Recover, 医) *'Daichi': (Renew, 代置) *'Bezeu': (Kiss of Life, 接吻) *'Sasoi': (Supple Invitation, 誘) *'Rumoji': (Runed Branch, 文) Summons miira22.jpg|''Togisu'' power107.jpg|''Shugoten'' power564.jpg|''Gaiaka'' Ffta-viera-whitemage.jpg|''Shiraru'' homika_full.jpg|''Ginyu'' *'Togisu': (Field Cleric, 伽) *'Shugoten': (Guardian Angel, 守護) *'Gaiaka': (Mother of Earth, 害悪) *'Shiraru': (White Mage, 露) *'Ginyu': (Minstril Jester, 伶) Bankai Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:First Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Lieutenant